Only Rain
by alydhe
Summary: The rain outside the castle was falling in sheets, beating down on the shadowed earth below. It was almost as if the stars were crying.'


Disclaimer: I own nothing, J.K. owns the Potterverse and The Mavericks own Here Comes The Rain.   
  


** Only Rain **

  
  
It's only rain. Little drops of water that became too heavy for the clouds to hold, nothing particularly moving or poetic about that.   
  
But if that's true, why does it always make him so damn sad?   
  
Harry sighed and watched as the glass that he had leaned his forehead against fogged up for a few moments.   
  
_ Your love's heartache   
That's torn me apart   
You've watched my heart break   
Right from the start   
You took everything you wanted   
And now that you are gone _   
  
The rain outside the castle was falling in sheets, beating down on the shadowed earth below. It was almost as if the stars were crying.   
  
And why shouldn't they cry? They have a front row seat to all that was wrong in the world, homeless, orphans, murderers, and thieves. They could see every battlefield and every broken home.   
  
He sighed again, thinking things like that it always made the world seem hopeless.   
  
_ Here comes the rain   
Falling down on me   
I'm showered in pain   
Nothing remains   
Of what used to be _   
  
A bolt of lighning flashed, lighting up the grounds before the boom of thunder that followed nearly deafened him.   
  
'I wonder if Sirius liked storms.' He wondered, then flinched as his heart twisted painfully in his chest. He would never know the answer to that question.   
  
A cold fury erupted from within, Voldemort had gone too far. First his parents, then his chance at a new and happy life in the wizarding world, his new friend, and now his godfather. His precious Padfoot. There is nothing in Heaven or Hell that could break Harry's resolve, the Dark Lord would pay dearly for his crimes.   
  
_ Here comes the night   
Dark as my soul   
There's no end in sight   
No shining light   
No love to hold   
Here comes the rain _   
  
How many lives had Voldemort ruined? Their was Neville and his family, the Diggorys, Dumbledore, Moony, The Weasleys, Tonks, Moody, Shaklebolt, and even Snape.   
  
And even though he hated them almost as much as Voldemort himself, he could probably add the deatheaters to that list as well.   
  
So many lives, so many doors of opportunity slammed shut because of one man. It just wasn't fair.   
  
_ I must have been dreaming  
I must have been blind  
But I never thought you  
Could be so unkind  
Tomorrow I'll forget you  
But I can't forget you now _   
  
"Harry?" A sleepy voice called to him from a gap in a heavy drapery.   
  
"I'm here Ron."   
  
"What in the in bloody hell are you doing up at this time of night?"   
  
_ Here comes the rain  
Falling down on me  
I'm showered in pain  
Nothing remains  
Of what used to be _   
  
A small smile traced it's way on to Harry's face, "Just watching the rain, it's really coming down out there."   
  
A mischievous glint shined from the chocolate colored eyes, "Maybe we'll get lucky and the dungeons will flood and drown Snape."   
  
He chuckled, "Our luck isn't that good Ron."   
  
_ Here comes the night  
Dark as my soul  
There's no end in sight  
No shining light  
No love to hold  
Here comes the rain _   
  
A groan sounded from Dean's bed, "Would you two shut up? Death predictions aren't until Wednesday."   
  
Ron snickered, "Sorry Dean, we'll go to sleep in a minute."   
  
A grumble was their only response.   
  
_ Here comes the rain  
Falling down on me  
I'm showered in pain  
Nothing remains  
Of what used to be _   
  
"C'mon Harry, we better get to bed. Double potions tomorrow y'know."   
  
"Yeah." Harry picked himself up from his seat on the windowsill. He turned to glance outside at the rain once more.   
  
Thank God, Ron was there. The redhead could always bring him out of even his darkest moods.   
  
_ Here comes the night  
Dark as my soul  
There's no end in sight  
No shining light  
No love to hold  
Here comes the rain _   
  
Harry shook his head in disgust, he shouldn't even need cheering up during storms. After all, it's only rain.   
  
~~~~~~~   
  
Not very long, I know. Just a little idea that demanded to be written. And in case you didn't notice, I like songfics. Ah well, review please.   
  



End file.
